Ella
by oleyo
Summary: Alguien vendrá y te cambiará la vida. Espabila muchacho! Sasukex....Narutox.... Sakurax Alguien la querrá?.Mi primer fic, dejadme reviews, please. He intentado que fuese gracioso pero eso ya me lo direis vosotros XD...
1. Misión

Ella -bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Holas a todos! Es mi primer fic, y me gustaría que me aconsejarais para mejorarlo ((arigato XD)) Con que hayáis entrado aquí ya toy happy .

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

**Misión:**

Sasuke ha vuelto ya de su entrenamiento con Orochigay u Orochipepe ((yo lo llamo así XD)) y Naruto con el suyo con Jiraya. Ahora Sasuke no quiere contarle a nadie como se libró de Orochigay, sólo lo saben Kakashi y Tsunade. Tsunade por ser la Hokage, y Kakashi, a parte de ser su sensei fue con el que más contacto tuvo antes de irse. Su relación con su grupo sigue igual: picándose con Naruto, pasando de la Haruno ((lo siento por sus fans, pero la verdad es que no la soporto mucho, no la odio, pero es un poco insoportable XD)).

Os tenéis que imaginar a un Sasuke de 1'80, que está como un tren, pero con la misma mirada de siempre, esa que encandila. Narutín también ha crecido; es un pelín más bajito que Sasuke pero está como un tren lo mismo que Sasuke- bueno, no, Sasuke es mejor; I LOVE SASUKE!- pero igual de cabeza hueca. La Haruno también ha crecido- muy bien en opinión de Naruto- está más desarrollada, pero yo creo que más pesada. Ahora en el trío calavera tienen todos unos 17 tacos.

Sasuke y Naruto ya son jounin, mientras que Sakura todavía es chunnin ((lo siento, no me he podido resistir, es que la muchacha es un poco demasiado inútil))

Otra misión; espero que esta vez puedan ser un poco mejores a la hora de elegirla, porque como sea parecida a la última, no respondo por mis actos.

Ya venía el pesado de Naruto con su maldita sonrisa, y esa voz tan chillona… Sakura, claro. ¿Por qué tendrían que venir siempre a mi casa? Vaya dos incordios el único del grupo que se salva un poco es Kakashi-sensei, aunque la verdad en el único momento en el que parece serio es cuando combate; ahí, de verdad, impone. Mientras tanto parece igual de imbécil que el resto de personas del mundo. ¿Nadie puede entender que no quiero contacto, sólo hacerme más fuerte? Parece que el único que entiende eso soy yo.

Me estaban diciendo algo. No sé que de que Naruto es estúpido, y que le ha hecho pasar mucha vergüenza, o algo así. Lo único que hacía yo es asentir con la cabeza, hasta que me pregunta.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke-kun?-me preguntó tímidamente- Estás más distante del que de costumbre.

-Hmpf, no es nada pienso en mis cosas. Seguid a lo vuestro.

En ese momento pensaba en Itachi, como podíamos ser hermanos y que locura le habría llevado a deshacerse de su familia y su mejor amigo. Solo vivo para vengar a mi familia, no hay momento, que no me acuerde de lo cariñosa que era con nosotros mi madre, de cómo mi padre me enseñó el Sharingan, y me inspiró a conseguirlo yo también. Lo que quería a Itachi…

Nada más pensar en mi familia y en Itachi me apareció el Sharingan y un odio ya conocido en mí. Cuando Sakura lo vio, se asustó; y eso que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo; pero no de repente, sin motivo alguno. Me imagino que pensaría que había algún intruso cerca porque se levantó y sacó su kunai. Naruto puso esa cara de tonto enamorado que se le pone cuando Sakura se enfada o cuando presiente peligro, parece que le gusta verla enfadada. Vaya tontos: si Naruto se lo currara un poco más conseguiría quitarme a Sakura de encima. Siempre con excusas para abrazarme por detrás, siempre dando grititos cuando peleamos. En vez de gritar ya podía entrenar más para ser algo útil para el grupo cuando estamos en peligro.

Un día, hace 3 años, creo que yo tenía 13; estábamos Naruto, ella y yo descansando en una colina después de un día de entrenamiento en el que se me acoplaron, cuando se encontraron conmigo por la calle; y Naruto dijo que había quedado con Iruka, porque le invitaba a ramen; y Sakura y yo nos quedamos a solas. Yo estaba tranquilo viendo la puesta de sol y con la mente en blanco, sin nada que me preocupara, cuando ella me dijo:

-Sasuke-kun, ¿sólo tienes contacto con Naruto, el sensei y yo?

-Sí, sólo con mi grupo ninja-quería que quedara claro yo necesitaba estar solo para conseguir mi objetivo-¿Por qué?

-Hmpf, es-es que, bueno… yo… que-quería saber… si… bueno…

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –odio cuando la gente tartamudea, no lo soporto.

-Nada-creo que me pasé, pero que aprenda a decir las cosas sin miedo, si no conseguirá nunca nada.

-Algo sería.

-Bue-bueno te-te lo di-digo: ¿tegustaríasalirconmigo?

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices?

Y ahí ocurrió, me besó. Me besó y salió corriendo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que me enfadé y estuve tiempo sin hablarle, a quien se le ocurre: nunca la he dado a pensar que tuviera alguna posibilidad conmigo. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué soy así porque quiero impresionar a las chicas? Pues no, soy así y punto. Todas van detrás de mí, no lo soporto. Desde entonces está así conmigo, como estuvo en mi casa, así de tímida.

Salimos de mi casa media hora después de la hora pactada con Kakashi-sensei, para no tener que esperarle, y fuimos rumbo a la oficina del Hokage. Allí nos dieron una misión de rango B; escoltar a una aristócrata de más allá del mar, del territorio aún no explorado. Hasta yo tuve curiosidad por saber como era. Y como no, Naruto empezó a desvariar, es medio pervertido, le ha trastocado estar con Jiraya; son iguales.

-Vamos a pensar que es una chica; mejor será.- puso cara de pervertido, creo que el entrenamiento con Jiraiya le trastocó-Será muy guapa y sólo tendrá ojos para mí; se reirá de todos los chistes sobre Sasuke-teme y le dirá a todos la verdad: que soy el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos. Por supuesto Sasuke–teme le caerá mal, y le hará de rabiar, y…- estuvo desvariando un buen rato.

Después de oír todas las tonterías y fantasías durante un tiempo interminable; al final se abrieron las puertas.

3

Ella 


	2. Protegido

-bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

**Protegido:**

Ahí apareció: con su séquito de guardaespaldas, su familia, y muchísima más gente. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron alucinando. Y de entre tanta gente apareció el aristócrata. Era un poco bajito, llevaba un gran traje muy ancho, y lo más sospechoso: llevaba una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara. Nos saludó.

-Hola. Estamos encantados de-de que nos reciban para poder escoltarme a mi… mi destino.-Por la voz no sabría decir si era chico o chica: muy grave para ser mujer y muy aguda para ser hombre.

Mejor me dije, alguien un poco serio. Menos mal que no es otro cabeza hueca como Naruto-baka. Que por cierto se esperaba a una modelo.

Después de despedirse de todo su séquito, vino hacia nosotros y nos preguntó nuestros nombres.

-Me gustaría conocer el nombre de-de mis guardaespaldas. Por favor... si no es molestia-empezó Kakashi-sensei, le siguió Sakura, Naruto y yo.

-Con que usted es Sasuke Uchiha… Mucho gusto, no-no pensaba llegar a conocerle. He oído hablar de su clan.

Eso me pareció muy misterioso, era de otro país¿no¿Cómo era que conocía mi clan¿y a mí? Me quedé muy intranquilo.

Nos dispusimos a salir de Konoha, ya sin su séquito, comenzamos a caminar. El único que conocía el destino era Kakashi-sensei, a parte de nuestro protegido, claro. Naruto empezó a molestarle:

-¿Y de dónde eres?

-¡Naruto! Un respeto, habla con más educación-dijo Sakura-.

-Bueno… vale… ¿Me podría decir de dónde es usted, por favor?- dijo, y le puso una de sus sonrisas estúpidas a Sakura, a lo que ella le respondió con cara de "vuelve a hacerlo, y verás".

El extraño se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero al final dijo:

-De un lugar muy, muy lejano. ¿Verdad? tito Ka… perdón, se me ha ido la cabeza; y he venido a ver como trabaja un familiar para aprender de él. -Tras esto miró a Kakashi, y dijo¿De verdad mi tío es tan bueno como dicen Kakashi-san?

-Eso dicen: y los que aprenden de él acaban siendo los mejores.-dijo sonriendo-. Venga que empieza a anochecer, tenemos que preparar el campamento.

Lo preparamos y Naruto se puso a hacernos la cena: ramen. Cenamos todos; aunque a mí la comida ya me es insignificante, como, vivo, respiro como un autómata. Nada me importa ya. Y eso parecía que le pasaba al protegido; no comió. Estuvo con nosotros hasta que terminamos. Después le hizo una seña a Kakashi sensei, se levantaron y antes de que se fueran Kakashi sensei dijo:

-Volveremos dentro de dos horas, os recomiendo que descanséis. No nos sigáis, o lo pagaréis.- no es normal una amenaza así de Kakashi sensei, con lo cual decidimos no ir. A mí no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que fueran a hacer, por mí como si se liaban.

Pero a Naruto y a Sakura si que les importaba y se pasaron el resto de la noche cuchicheando, esperando a que volvieran. Yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir, cuando Sakura empezó a maquillar y peinar a Naruto. La verdad es que consiguieron hacerme reír. Y hacía mucho que no reía. Te sientes muy bien.

Volvieron los dos muy cansados, y se fueron inmediatamente a dormir. Naruto decía que se habían liado en el bosque cercano, y se ganó un cogotazo de Sakura. Era muy extraño.

Unos días después se acercó a nosotros (Naruto, Sakura y yo). No era normal, siempre iba con Kakashi sensei cuchicheando; y es raro, mientras estaba con él no tenía en sus manos ese maldito libro que siempre anda leyendo. Y nos empezó a preguntar por los peligros que habíamos corridos juntos. Le dijimos, bueno le dijeron, que muchos, aunque yo estuve mucho tiempo separado por mi entrenamiento con Orochimaru y Naruto por el suyo con Jiraya. Le contamos nuestras mayores misiones, y parecía muy interesado. Terminamos de hablar nos dijo gracias, y siguió caminando junto a Kakashi sensei. Sacó un aparatito de su túnica, y siguió el camino en silencio.

Esa noche nos reveló algo.

* * *

AYYYYYYY!!! 

Dos reviews, jajaja,... dos más de los que pensaba!!!!XD Que contenta estoy.

Paso a contestarlos:

**HiruUchiha**: mi primer review... en fin. Gracias por escribirme, así mejoraré. Intentaré ahorrarme los comentarios, aunque tendré que dejar algunos, ya que son necesarios. Espero que cuando vaya prosiguiendo la historia no se parezca tanto a las otrs que hay. Aunque de momento estoy de acuerdo contigo ;)

**Lily Magicmind: **¿Alguien que entiende! Menos SasuSaku!!! La verdad es que no me gusta nada; pobre Sakura la muchacha no de pa más XD. Intentaré que siga mejorando, pero no hay que olvidar que es mi primer fic. De todos modos infinidad de gracias por tus ánimos.

* * *

Ah! Se me olvidaba! 

Tenga ya parte de la historia pensada; pero dadme ideas de con quien queréis que empareje a la peña!

((Lo siento pero Sasukin ya esta pillao XD))

Dejadme reviews plis!!!

Besotes


	3. La protegido

-bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

El nombre se me ha ocurrido fijándome en un capítulo de House, a mi juicio, la mejor serie del mundo, quitando esta. Si hay alguien que siga la serie, es ése en el que tiene que curar una modelo, que resulta ser un tío pero ni él/ella mism lo sabe. Y al final del capítulo cuando lo descubren House empieza a decir que si la paciento o el pacienta. Me encanta.

La protegido: 

Construimos nuestra base para esa noche. Y cenamos un guiso de Kakashi sensei. Y parecía que el protegido estaba dispuesto a quitarse su máscara.

-En este mes, que llevamos juntos, me-me habéis parecido de confianza, y… aunque tengo prohibido destaparme el rostro delante de personas no… no autorizadas por mi familia, confío que-que no pasará nada. Además te-tengo que decir mi nombre.

Se destapó…

¡Era una mujer! Ninguno nos lo esperábamos, bueno, menos Kakashi sensei que ni se inmutó. Como no, Naruto preguntó:

-¡Pero si con esa ropa, y la voz que pones no pareces una mujer! No me interpretes mal.

Ella fue a cambiarse a la tienda.

-¿Por qué no vas siempre así?-preguntó baboso Naruto. Le voy a llamar Ero-Naruto. Aunque no es que fuera con complejo de puticlub, iba bastante tapada, demasiado "¿he dicho yo eso?".

-Es que me tengo que hacer pasar por hombre; por mi seguridad, Naruto-san.-Dijo tímidamente-.

Oí a Naruto, creo que solo le oí yo: -pues que pena porque es muy guapa.

Yo no fijo en la chicas, pero he de admitir que Naruto por una vez; tenía razón. Era morena, con el pelo recogido en un moño, negro como el azabache, con los ojos del mismo color, aunque más bien creo que son azul muy oscuro. Y con una cara preciosa. Su ropa era extraña, me imagino, que por ser de un país tan lejano. Llevaba un jersey muy largo y unos pantalones anchos. Además se la veía con mucha determinación, pero muy tímida; un poco desconcertante, dos frentes distintos que chocaban entre sí.

Aún así, se fue con Kakashi sensei después de cenar sin decirnos a donde iban. Mientras se iban le dijo a Naruto; que aunque ella no lo probó, su ramen tenía muy buena pinta. A partir de ahí, Naruto no paró de hablar de ella. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no sabíamos su nombre. Estamos de acuerdo que era guapa pero que cansino es. Además¿no se puede ser un poco más conciso, más claro al hablar? No la íbamos a comer.

Volvieron otra vez agotados, y fueron directamente a dormir. Kakashi sensei entró en su tienda, en la de la protegida, cuando Kakashi sensei salió de su propia tienda¿dos Kakashi? El que entró en la tienda de la protegida, era el falso, porque el verdadero estaba leyendo "El paraíso del coqueteo", que es un libro que sólo lee él. Además el otro tenía al ojo del Sharingan destapado, y el verdadero nunca lo lleva así, a menos que sea una batalla en la que estemos en peligro. Sin entretenerme entré en la tienda de la protegida, y empecé a atacar al falso Kakashi. Le saqué de la tienda, para no hacerle daño a la protegida. Era poderoso, pero yo más. Activé el Sharingan, y él siguió defendiéndose, en vano, porque apenas podía defenderse de mis golpes. La protegida parecía asustada y furiosa. Hasta que se lanzó a por mí. Era rápida, muy rápida; demasiado para alguien que no es ninja. No dejé de atacar, y tumbé al falso Kakashi. Ella fue corriendo a ver que le pasaba, y se destransformó: era Naruto. Él no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, pero ella estaba furiosa; le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Naruto y se fue.

- ¿Qué hacías Naruto?-dije enfadado-. Usuratonkachi.

- ¡Quería saber su nombre… no tenías que darme tan fuerte, Sasuke-teme! Dattebayo!

- ¡Porqué no te has destransformado!-dijo Sakura.

- Es que quería probarme con Sasuke-teme.

- ¡No lo llames así!

-Pero con el cuerpo de Kakashi sensei no me apañaba bien.

-Pero Naruto da igual como lo hagas. Eres un perdedor, copies el cuerpo que copies. Me voy a la cama.- Naruto es imbécil, pero probarse de vez en cuando no está mal. Después les oí hablar a Sakura y a Naruto.

-Naruto no baka¿cómo se llama?

-Te lo digo si me das algo a cambio…

- Que quieres…

- Muac, muac,…

- Así que quieres muac, muac. ¿No?

-Sí…- puso voz de imbécil empalagoso-.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí…

-¡PUES TOMA!- El golpe que se llevó Naruto me dolió hasta a mí, le dejó inconsciente. Cuando despertó, siguieron hablando.

-Espero que ahora me lo digas sin chantajeo, verdad Naruto?

-Sí, Sakura-chan-dijo dócilmente-. Se llama Keiko.

Con que Keiko, me dije. Ahora ya lo sé. No sé porqué pensé en esto¿y a mí que más me daba? Tanto misterio, menuda tontería. Pero era un nombre bonito, a mí la verdad es que es un nombre de chica que me gusta, ése y Shizuko, cuando restaure el clan, y si tengo una hija le pondré uno de esos dos nombres: Keiko Uchiha y Shizuko Uchiha. Suenan bien, no? Joder, ya se me ha ido la perola, no lo parece, con lo serio que estoy siempre, pero cuando estoy quieto sin hablar con nadie ((98'647 de las veces XD)) pienso en paridas tan grandes como ésta, estoy mal, muy mal…

Nos fuimos todos a dormir.

* * *

El del capítulo nombre se me ha ocurrido fijándome en un capítulo de House, a mi juicio, la mejor serie del mundo, quitando esta. Si hay alguien que siga la serie, es ése en el que tiene que curar una modelo, que resulta ser un tío pero ni él/ella mism lo sabe. Y al final del capítulo cuando lo descubren House empieza a decir que si la paciento o el pacienta. Me encanta. HOUSE THE BEST!!!

* * *

Nadie me escribió ni un solo review, snifff... Mi historia es horrible lo sé (INNER: se derrumba) BUAHHHH... 

Weno es la últimna vez que escribo, ya que mi historia no gusta; así no os torturo más; bye.

A los que me leísteis:

Muchas gracias, os lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.

Si quereis, que va a ser que no, que siga escribiendo mandadme aunque sea un review...


	4. Distracciones

-bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

**Distracciones:**

Cuando empezamos a caminar, yo me sentía muy mal. No se que me pasaba; pero el caso es que al poco rato de empezar me desmayé. Nunca me había pasado. Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, que no me dejaba respirar, me agobiaba, me cortaba la respiración… Después, todo estaba negro. Cuando desperté, no me acordaba de nada. No quise abrir los ojos; no tenía fuerza. Noté unas manos masajeándome el pecho. ¿Qué pasaba? El caso fue que me gustó, unas manos delicadas,… me estaban excitando cada vez más, no quería que pararan. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos grandes ojos oscuros y sorprendidos.

Ya…ya has despertado… Uchiha-san! Estábamos muy preocupados- dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

¿Qué me ha pasado?

No sabemos, hiciste plof! Y ahí te quedaste baka- dijo Naruto.

Bueno Uchiha-san, ya…ya he terminado. Ya puedes ves-vestirte.- dijo Keiko.

Gracias Keiko-sama.- me miró extrañada.

Sasuke-kun¿como es que sabes mi nombre?- después pareció arrepentida de su atrevimiento, creo que para ella fue un atrevimiento- lo siento Uchiha-san…

No lo sientas, nos lo dijo Naruto. A ti se te olvidó decírnoslo ayer por la noche, Keiko-sama. (Cuando ella lo dice¿es más bonito mi nombre¿o me lo parece a mí?)

Uchiha-san, no me hace falta que me llames Keiko-sama.

De acuerdo Keiko.

Keiko:(qué bien suena mi nombre cuando lo dice él. No seas tonta. Céntrate, a lo tuyo, debes mejorar)((Que será, que será… XD))

Me voy para que puedas vestirte.

Me dejó sólo con mis pensamientos. Me había encantado cuando me daba la friega en el pecho. Me sentía muy solo. Tomé una decisión: ser más abierto, como ya me había demostrado la experiencia con Orochimaru ((maldito Orochipepe)), la venganza sólo me destruía por dentro. Por supuesto seguiría con la idea de acabar con Itachi. Pero no sería mi principal objetivo en la vida. Me iba a centrar en mis amigos, que aunque yo haya sido así, ellos me han aguantado; con mis indiferencias cuando me hablaban, siendo frío. Ellos no se lo merecen. Pero me va a costar. Antes yo era así, pero después de la masacre de mi clan…

Os contaré más tarde porqué de este cambio de actitud tan de repente. No concuerda mucho con él, no:P

Llegó la noche. A la hora de la cena se fue con Naruto y le ayudó a preparar ramen ((como no XD)). Yo no podía parar de pensar que tenía que ir para allá; seguro que Naruto la estaba molestando con sus preguntas comprometedoras y estúpidas. (Eso no te lo crees ni tú, vas para algo más-dijo una voz dentro de mí.) Durante la cena estuvo hablando muy animadamente con Naruto y riéndose de las paridas que él hacía, pero era una risa como forzada, aunque hubo veces que creo, que la oí reír con más sinceridad. Hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que la miraba. Me miró un segundo y bajó la cabeza, se la veía incómoda. Debía de sentirse como me siento yo con la competición: Ino-Sakura por ver a quien quiero más de las dos. Dejé de mirarla. Y ella se fue con Kakashi sensei después de cenar y Sakura se fue pronto a dormir. Nos quedamos Naruto y yo solos. Y empezó el interrogatorio:

- hum… baka… ejem…

- Que diablos quieres, usuratonkachi.

- Nada.

- Mejor.

- Bueno sí quiero algo, dattebayo- dijo poniendo ese careto con morritos que tanto repelús me da.- ¿Qué mirabas?

- (Mierda, se notó mucho) No sé de que me hablas, baka.

- Si Sasu-chan, no te hagas el tonto, en la cena. La mirabas. ¿Eh, teme?

- ¿Se puede saber a quién estaba mirando, baka? Porque la verdad no se qué dices.

- Mira te voy a dar una pista. Creo que el golpetazo de esta mañana te ha dejado más tonto de lo que eras ya. -A mí se me empezó a hinchar la vena, pero me callé- A esta chica que estamos protegiendo y por la que se te ha caído el ramen antes porque no parabas de mirarla y se te ha ido el santo al cielo. ¿Te suena ahora?

- Etto… em… es que me suena su cara, no se de qué. ¿Algún problema?

- No, no.-dijo riéndose-Ah, por si te interesa, a mí me gusta, y no lo escondo como otros, así que…

- Qué quieres decir con eso!!!

- Nada, que voy a pedirle que salga conmigo. Dattebayo.

-JAJAJAJA, me parto! No te dirá que sí-dije cabreado- va a pasar de ti, como todas- la verdad, no lo dije muy convencido.

- Di lo que quieras, era para que lo supieras. Buenas noches teme. Dattebayo!- Y se fue a dormir.

Se apoderó de mí un deseo imprudente. Decidí espiar a Kakashi sensei y a Keiko-chan. No sabía muy bien que salieran ellos dos solos todas las noches. ¿Qué harían? No quería pensarlo.

* * *

Weno weno, al final alguien me respondió; VIVA!!! No sabeis lo rematadamente feliz que me habeis hecho!!!!! Estoy dando botes toavía ((ya pasó ¬¬)).

Weno os contesto:

**Lily Magicmind: WOW** la segunda vez que me escribes no sabes lo que te lo agradezco, arigato gozaimasu XD. Sigue con los reviews plis!!!!! Intentaré mejorar como tú me has explicado, y porfa sigue dándome consejos. Besos. Gracias por tus ánimos.

**Sayui:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos, de verdad. Mejor no te digo donde vivo, a ver si al final me voy a acabar llevando un cogotazo, XD... Porfa sigue dandome consejos muxas gracias.

Menos mal que recibí reviews, estoy un poco baja de moral; y necesitaba algo de autoestima. Ah! Cuantos más reviews, más rápido escribo (esto es como una makina, más leña, más trabajo XD, en fin, vamos a dejarlo XD).

**Gracias por seguirme**

**Nos leemos, xau...**


	5. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

**¿Qué haces aquí?:**

Me interné en el bosque-no deben estar muy lejos- me dije. Pero por lo que parecía estaban muy bien escondidos. De repente, oí un grito. Parecía de Kakashi sensei, pero: Kakashi sensei es un jounin¿qué puede ser que le haga gritar? Me preocupé mucho, me di más prisa, para encontrarlos. Entonces pensé que me daba prisa por encontrar a mi sensei, pero ahora veo que no, solo curiosidad (que te lo crees tú- maldita voz!) ((n/a: uy uy Sasukín, XD)). No tardé mucho en encontrar a Kakashi sensei, pero ella no estaba.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?! Os dije que no vinierais aquí por nada del mundo. ¡Me has desobedecido!

- Lo siento sensei, pero oí un grito y pensé que estarías en apuros-mentí, fui a buscarlos antes del grito. En ese momento alguien atacó.

- ¿Quién eres?-dije.

- Es un amigo- dijo Kakashi- Pruébate con él.

- Será un placer Kakashi sensei – dije sonriendo con malicia.

El atacante iba por entero de negro, con ropa ancha y llevaba un pasamontañas, sólo se le veían los ojos, oscuros y fríos como los míos. Era bajito, yo le sacaba más de una cabeza. Ataqué yo primero, ataques físicos. Me los esquivaba todos. ¡Menuda velocidad! Uno tras otro, no conseguía alcanzarle, era imposible! Desaté mi Sharingan, así las cosas se volvieron más fáciles. Ahora sí que le alcancé, le di una patada en el estómago y lo estampé contra un árbol. Me acerqué para regodearme. Él estaba desplomado, pero apoyado en el árbol. Levanté su cabeza, y abrió los ojos; y al parecer me sonreía con ellos. Me desconcertó, pero le hablé.

- Que poquito aguante, que vergüenza.- se intentó levantar, pero le volví a tirar- ni lo intentes, no puedes conmigo.-cerró los ojos- Eh dobe! No te duermas!

- No pretendía dormirme- dijo entrecortadamente- me estaba imaginando la cara que pondrías cuando vieras esto.

- ¿El que? No juegues conmigo.

- De acuerdo.

Abrió los ojos, y…

Tenía el Sharingan en sus ojos. No, no lo era. Era igual que mi Sharingan, pero la córnea ((n/a: la parte blanca del ojo)) era negra. No me desmayé de puro milagro. Me vino un nombre a la mente… Itachi… pero no podía ser él. Me habría matado en el sitio. (¿Tan fuerte me he hecho? No puede ser él. Es imposible!)

Me atacó, ahora el que esquivaba era yo. Era rápido, pero no más que yo. No podía conmigo. (No es Itachi, si lo fuera ya habría usado el Mangekyou, para torturarme. ¿Quién será?) Seguimos intercambiando golpes, sólo hicimos combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nada más. Una patada en el estómago, me respondía con un puñetazo en la cara, y así estuvimos por lo que parecían horas.

En el campamento

- ¿Cómo se lo digo?. Es que no es tan fácil cómo parecía. Creo que primero me debería de hacer su amigo, no? Como entre a saco, me puede mandar a paseo. Como dijo ese baka.

- ¿Con quien hablas Naruto?-dijo Sakura-.

- Nada Sakura-chan. Cosas mías.

- A mí me lo puedes contar Naruto. Es algún problema con Sasuke-kun?

- No Sakura-chan, bueno depende.

- Dímelo, pareces muy confundido.

- Vale. ¿Tú como le dirías a una chica que salga contigo? Dattebayo! -Dijo poniéndose rojo

- Em… (Madre mía, me va a pedir salir. Pobre Naruto, le gusto desde hace mucho, y por fin se ha decidido. La verdad no está mal, es guapo, gracioso, y muy protector,… pero qué digo?! A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun! –INNER: pues parece que ahora ya no, yo creo que Naruto es mono, y no es frío como Sasuke. – SAKURA: ya estabas tardando, eh? No empecemos, él es sólo un buen amigo, nada más. –INNER: pero él ahora quiere ser algo más, aprovecha. –SAKURA: olvídame! –INNER: jejeje…)

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura-chan? llevas un rato como ida.

- Nada, nada, jejeje… Yo creo que deberías decírselo antes de que otro se te adelante. Porque seguro que ella es muy guapa y tiene mucho éxito, verdad? (INNER: joder, no tiene abuela)

- Pues sí. Gracias Sakura-chan. Buenas noches.

Sakura:(Qué raro que no me lo ha dicho, a lo mejor, no soy yo quien le gusta. –INNER: no seas tonta. ¡Claro que eres tú! Solo que es tímido para estas cosas- SAKURA: Nuse, nuse…)

Naruto (Pues eso haré, antes de que el baka de Sasuke, me la quite. Aunque no lo admita, por lo menos le llama la atención. Me he dado cuenta hasta yo… dattebayo!)

De vuelta con Sasuke

Sasuke (ha conseguido enfadarme, aguanta mucho. ¡Es como pelear con Naruto! Se acabó, además ya está en las últimas)

- Me voy a poner serio- dije.

De repente desapareció. Me desconcertó. Volvió a aparecer, pero con 20 copias más tras él

- Kage-bunshin? No importa- dije sonriendo; pero no era verdad. Eran demasiados. Con el original podía de sobra, pero con tantos…-. ¡Te voy a encajar el Chidori por donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre¡CHIDORI!- pero alguien me detuvo-.

* * *

Weno me he retrasado un poco, bastante... Ya sabeis los examenes, que le vamos a hacer... Espero que os guste; porque la verdad a mi no muxo que digamos...

Reviews:

**Sayui:** Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por reconmendarme lo de n/a, si así es más fácil de leer, mejor. Weno, la verdad un coscorrón me vendría bien, a ver si así se me colocan las ideas; porque tengo un cacao impresionante, y mi musa se ha ido; no parece que quiera volver... XD Gracias ppo leerme, de verdad.

* * *

Voy a tardar en seguir ñla historia ya que me voy de viaje unas tres semanas a Irlanda; a estudiar inglés. Me dicen ke stoy tarada, a estudiar en verano, pero weno al final es útil.

Besos


	6. Vals

-bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

**Vals:**

En el campamento

- Hola, qué bonito día hace. Conoces Konoha? No? Ven conmigo que te la enseño… ¡Pero qué parida! Qué manera más estúpida de pedirle a alguien que salga contigo, madre mía. No lo voy a conseguir, y ese baka se reirá de mí, maldito dobe… voy a dar un paseo para despejarme…

Hola Sakura-chan! Que haces despierta tan temprano?

- Temprano para ti bakaaa- le dio un capón- Que siempre despiertas el último! Sasuke-kun no ha venido a dormir esta noche, no?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… no. Qué raro! Bah, seguro que ese baka se fue de paseo encontró un puticlub y se quedó. No es listo ni na!- se ganó el correspondiente capón.

- Calla! Seguro que le ha pasado algo malo!

- Pregúntaselo a él –dijo Kakashi sensei que apareció con la protegida. Yo venía detrás.

- Hola Sasuke-kun!- me abrazó. Tuve que aguantarlo- ¡Qué te ha pasado? Estaba tan preocupada…

- Nos atacaron- dijo Kakashi sensei- y Sasuke se estuvo probando con el atacante.

- Le vencí pero no fue fácil- a Keiko se la veía rara- ¿Qué te pasa Keiko?

-(se puso roja) Nada Uchiha-san, nada.

- Bueno baka, y qué pasó?

- Pues peleamos, mucho tiempo; ese tío tenía mucho aguante. Hasta que me harté, y decidí usar el chidori, pero me detuvieron…

**Flash Back**

- Porqué me paras? SI lo tengo a tiro!!- dije furioso-.

- Ya es suficiente; tú, vete.- le dijo Kakashi al otro-. Cálmate Sasuke.

- Vale de acuerdo- el intruso se fue- Quién era ése?-dije aun furioso-

- Ya te lo dije, amigo.

- Amm… Kakashi sensei¿Dónde está Keiko?

- Eh? Y esa confianza?

- Me lo dijo ella. Bueno responde.

- Le pasa lo que a mí. Se ha perdido por el camino de la vida, jejeje…- no parecía que fuera a decirme más, así que lo dejé- mira por allí viene.

Venía con el pelo suelto y mojado, bueno mejor dicho empapado; le llegaba por la cintura, lo tenía largísimo. Le quedaba muy bien suelto no siempre recogido. Me vio, se puso muy roja; fue a esconderse detrás de Kakashi, y se recogió el pelo. Qué raro- pensé.

-Ya nos podemos ir- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz-.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Bueno chicos, estamos llegando a un lugar donde tenemos que hacer parada.- dijo Kakashi-.

-¿Dónde Kakashi sensei¿Una misión?

- Algo parecido- dijo sonriendo- una fiesta.

- Una fiesta! Genial! Dattebayo!- ((no hace falta explicar quien dijo esto, no?))

- Sí, Keiko-san tiene que hacer acto de presencia. Es mañana por la noche.

- Pues ninguno tenemos nuestros kimonos de gala, y con esta ropa no podemos ir, no? A menos que tengamos que hacer la guardia fuera.-dije-.

- No, tenemos que entrar. Pero no tenéis que ir de kimono; llamaríais demasiado la atención. Tenéis que ir con unos trajes originales del país de Keiko-san. Al mediodía llegaremos a la ciudad, y allí los compraremos; corren de la cuenta de Keiko-san.- ella asintió-.

- No-no, os preocupéis del precio.- dijo-.

- Otra cosa, en la fiesta habrá un baile, explícaselo tú, Keiko-san.

- De acuerdo- hablaba mirando sólo a Sakura- tenemos que ir por parejas- sobresalto general, Sakura dudaba de con quién le apetecía ir, si conmigo o con el baka, Naruto también dudaba en eso, le gustaba Keiko pero Sakura también le llamaba, en cuanto a mí me daba igual- que las decidirá Kakashi-san, y serán bailes tipo vals, no sé si sabéis lo que es.

- Yo sí-dijo Sakura-; y vosotros chicos?- asentimos el dobe y yo- pero sabéis bailarlo?- ahí negamos- pues habrá que enseñaros.

- Pero si sólo tenemos que vigilar! Dattebayo!

- Pero querréis pasar desapercibidos, no?

- Eso es cierto baka, se nos iba a calar enseguida.

- Bueno, Keiko-san, practicas con Naruto?- Naruto se puso feliz, yo no tanto-. Yo lo haré con Sasuke-kun.

- De-de acuerdo.- fue con él

Con Naruto

- Tienes que agarrarme de la cintura y cogerme la mano- Naruto lo flipaba- y ahora: un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres,… si-sigue el compás- no le miraba a la cara- se te da bien Naruto-kun- cuando ella dijo eso me sentó mal -.

- Gracias Keiko-chan! Dattebayo! Mejor ninja y mejor bailarín del mundo!!!, tenías que sonreír más a menudo- dijo al verla- así estás más guapa.

- Gra-gracias Naruto-kun!- más roja que un tomate- vamos a descansar.

- Mejor demos un paseo, va?

- jeje, va, Naruto-kun.

Con Sasuke

- Sasuke-kun, concéntrate, ahora que no está Naruto, podrás concentrarte mejor y olvidar es tontería que tenéis los de quien es mejor-.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo no iba a mejor, pensaba que estarían haciendo, pero la verdad es que nunca se me había dado bien el baile, nunca bailaba. Estuvimos dos horas y al final mejoré algo. Como Keiko y Naruto no volvían decidimos ir a buscarlos. Sólo íbamos Sakura y yo, Kakashi se quedó protegiendo el campamento. Se puso a contarme no se qué de ropa, un vestido que se había comprado. Creo que quería ponerme canino, pero, no lo consiguió; como era de esperar. Nos separamos y dijimos de volvernos a encontrar en al campamento una hora y media después. Después de media hora los encontré: estaban juntos, demasiado juntos.

- Quería decirte una cosa Keiko-chan.

- Dime Na-Naruto-kun.

- Es que… (Por favor que no tartamudee más, me encanta como lo hace, me quedo tonto) bueno…

CRASH

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo asustada-.

(Mierda, me han pillado)-me dije.

- Bah no te preocupes estás conmigo. Dattebayo!

- Es verdad- sonrió-. ¿Qué querías?

- Allá voy… Te-te gustaría, un día, no ahora mismo, no hace falta, aunque si quieres si, pero sino no ((joder que rayada XD)) ir… umm AHH Qué haces aquí Sasuke-baka!!

(Aparecí en el momento justo, menos mal. No por nada, es que a lo mejor a ella la molestaba que le dijera eso)-me dije-(eso no te lo crees ni tú)-dijo la puñetera voz que siempre dice lo mismo.

- Os llevábamos buscando mucho tiempo, tenemos que volver al campamento y llegar a la ciudad.-(jejeje… Que cabrón que soy cuando quiero)

- Venga vamos Naruto-kun- y le cogió de la mano, y lo llevó rumbo al campamento; el menda puso una cara de tonto increíble, y creo que yo también puse una cara parecida pero mezclada con cabreo. Creo que ella se olía que molesté a propósito.

Llegamos al campamento y Sakura me dio la coña con que estaba muy raro, que cansina es cuando quiere ((cuando quiere no, majo, siempre))

Emprendimos el viaje hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Wenas!

Me he retrasado muxo... SORRY

Pero ya vuelvo a la carga, ya veo ke me seguís leyendo; Azí me gusta!!!

**Nolwenn Magicmind:** Gracias por tus ánimos, no te preocupes que sigo escribiendo. He visto que tienes una historia, me pasaré a leerla. Besos!

**Sayui:** Weno la verdad que no puedo decirte quien se queda con quien, de momento, (más que nada porque yo no lo tengo demasiado claro todavía jeje) Pero Sasukín no acaba sólo, ya te lo digo.

Gracias por leerme!


	7. De tiendas

-bla bla- Cuando hablan ellos 

(Bla bla) pensamientos

((Bla bla)) mis paridas, mis comentarios

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto ((creo que se escribe así)) Si alguien me pudiera regalar a Sasukín o a Naruto, me haría muy feliz XD, tampoco echaría de menos a Itachi-kun…

Ante todo quiero pediros perdón, he estado muy liada, y los capitulo que tenia hechos los revise, y no me gustaban y los volví a escribir ¬¬. Sé que no es excusa y debería haberlo dicho, pero lo hecho hecho esta y lo siento.

**De tiendas:**

Por el camino, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. La protegida, que yo la esperaba hablando con Naruto, se limitó a sacar su dichoso aparatito. Decidí acercarme a preguntarle qué era eso.

- Keiko-chan- ni caso- bueno si no me hablas por lo de antes, lo entiendo, pero no lo hice a propósito, lo de meterme en medio ((mentira XD)), me estás oyendo?- a su rollo- bueno ya me he disculpado, no? Dame un respiro-lo dije muy rojo, no es costumbre que me disculpe ante nada ni nadie; no me rebajo, pero si quería cambiar, algo debería hacer, no?- Escúchame!- la cogí de los hombros y la puse frente a mí, me miró muy asustada, y se quitó algo de la oreja.

- Déjala bakaaaa, no ves que tenía el Mp3! No podía oírte. Déjale, Keiko-chan, está loco.

- No estoy loco! No sabía que tenía puesto el Mcmfghrthp3, bueno sí lo sabía pero no sabía qué diablos era o como diablos se llame!- me giré a ella- perdona no lo sabía- lo dije muerto de vergüenza, me había pasado.

- Sasuke-bakaaa, repítele lo que le estabas diciendo!- dijo Naruto sonriendo con malicia- venga no seas vergonzoso!

- Te voy a matar usuratonkachi. No es nada una tontería- le dije a ella-.

Cuando se calmó la cosa, me volví a acercar a ella:

- Hola, Keiko-chan.

- Hola, Uchiha-san.

- No me llames así, llámame Sasuke.

- No podría, con-con Sasuke-san, vale?-asentí sonriendo, - bueno, yo, te quería preguntar qué es eso del Mpcmp3 o cómo se llame.

- Es Mp3, Sasuke-san. Pruébalo.- me puso una cosita en la oreja, y de ella… Salía música!!!

- Me gusta ¿Quién canta? No me suenan. Pero me gusta.

- El canto del loco, la canción se llama Puede ser. Me-me encanta. En mi país son famosísimos.- me siguió enseñando canciones; me he hecho medio fan de ellos, otro grupo que me gusta es Greenday, un grupo que canta en otro idioma, un poco raro. Estuvimos así todo el camino, me gustaba mucho; me lo estaba pasando bien, ella me contaba de quién era cada canción y yo me sentía bien. Además me gustó porque notaba la mirada de cierto baka y cierta pelirrosa fijos con furia en mí y en ella.

- ¿Has visto a esos dos, Naruto? Algo se traen entre manos, ella no me gusta nada…

- ¿Por qué? A mí me cae bien.

- ¿Por qué no dejará en paz a Sasuke-kun? Seguro que le está molestando.

- No. Seguro que ese baka le está molestando a ella. Maldito dobe…

- No digas eso, no te metas con él, baka!- (voy a ayudarle con lo de pedirme salir)- No me tenías que decir nada, eh Naruto-kun?

- ( Me ha llamado Naruto-kun? Que raro!) Pues nada que yo sepa.

- Oh de acuerdo- (estúpida INNER, no tenías razón. –INNER: que sí, que es muy tímido, hazme caso.- SAKURA: la ultima vez que lo hago, estamos?)- me lo habría imaginado. Mira!

Ya habíamos llegado. Era una ciudad enorme, llena de gente. Con mucho ruido, luces,… había de todo. Seguimos a Kakashi, que nos guió hasta una plaza, con muchas tiendas y al lado un centro comercial. Nos separamos. Ellas por un lado y nosotros por otro.

**Con los nenes:**

- Haber chicos, sabéis lo que es un esmoquin?

- En serio nos tenemos que poner uno? Yo paso Dattebayo!

- Si te lo tienes que poner te lo pones usuratonkachi. Pero a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia.

- No os preocupéis, es menos formal que el esmoquin pero es parecido. Un traje de corbata. Yo me lo compré en negro con la camisa también en negro y la corbata en granate.

Tardamos más de lo que pensaba por Kakashi. No esperaba yo eso, pero no terminaba de decirse por ningún traje… PORQUE NINGUNO LE HACÍA JUEGO CON EL PELO!!!! Muy penoso la verdad. Pero al final terminamos en el lugar de reunión y nos tocó esperarlas un buen rato.

**Con las nenas "ahora va a narrar la Haruno, no Sasuke"**

- Bueno yo creo, que mi vestido lo cogeré en verde, el tuyo como será Keiko-chan?

- Bueno, el-el mío ya lo he comprado. Solo venía para ayudarte a elegir.

- Gracias- (intentando hacerte la simpática eh, lagarta? Pues no la vas a conseguir, no me vas a quitar a Sasuke-kun)- oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

- A-adelante…

- ¿Tienes novio?- se quedó blanca- perdona no es asunto mío…

- No, no pasa nada. Es que es complicado.

- Cuéntamelo, no se lo diré a nadie- la verdad es que desde el principio me cayó bien, pero eso de que estuviera cerca de Sasuke-kun me sentó muy mal.- Te sentirás mejor.

- Estoy prometida- (y tonteando con Sasuke-kun! Me la cargo!)-.

- Felicidades- dije falsamente- me alegro. ¬¬

- Pero es un matrimonio de conveniencia, yo no quiero casarme.

- Qué pena, pero no te queda más remedio, en fin… qué se le va a hacer. (INNER: Cuidao que puedes ser asquerosa) Pero le acabarás queriendo, ya se sabe el roce hace el cariño. ¿Y cómo es?

- No lo sé. No le conozco; nos emparejaron de pequeños. Y lo peor de todo es que seguramente esté en la fiesta. Aunque espero que no me reconozca.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada?

- Me imagino, o al menos espero, que si encuentro al chico de mis sueños; no me obligaran. Pero en mi país son muy persuasivos con esto. Bueno vamos a dejarlo- le caían unas pequeñas lágrimas, me sentí triste por ella- ¡venga que te ayudo!

Con su ayuda me decidí antes, tenía buen gusto para la ropa, coincidíamos en muchas cosas las dos. Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión los tres estaban reunidos, pero sobando. Era una estampa muy bonita

**Vuelve a narrar Sasukín**

- Me encanta estar así, tranquilo, contigo, sin que nadie nos moleste.

- A mí no me importa como estar, si es contigo ((que romántica soy Òó))- me dijo. Le di un beso, muy tierno, pero a la vez apasionado. No me quería separar de esa morena con la cara como los ángeles.

- Se acabó Sasukín. Despierta.-me dijo ella-.

* * *

Weno voy con los reviews:

**Nolwenn Magicmind:** Weno la única persona que me sigue desde el principio; muchas gracias por seguirme, ya lo sabes; es muy importante para mí. Acabo de verme tus reviews y veo que has escrito algo. ya estoy perdiendo el culo por ir a leerlo XD.

**Sayui: **Lo de la parejita de Sasuke; lo veo xungo, no creo que te guste como queda la cosa; aunque a lo mejor lo cambio. Soy fan SasuHina Xd soy rara. Gracias x tus reviews, de verdad.

Besotes!!!!!


End file.
